Ryouu Sakibasu
Summary Ryouu Sakibasu is the mother of Yuri Sakibasu, a new member of Misaki Shokuhou's clique who made her family incredibly wealthy after inventing a new card game when she was 5. Overwhelmed by their new status and her intense worry for her daughter's future, Ryouu ended up founding Blue Blood, a secret organization obsessed with social status and bloodlines. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 9-B Name: Ryouu Sakibasu | Stativarius Tam Lin Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Female | Genderless Age: Unknown | Around 300 years old Classification: Human | Autonomous Parasitic Spiritual Item Powers and Abilities: Skilled violinist, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Pain Manipulation, limited Electricity Manipulation (Can redirect electricity away from herself) | All prior plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Darkness Manipulation (Can create a shadow body out of the wielder's shadow), Magic, Possession, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level | At least Wall level (Its sound shots can blow to pieces computers the size of refrigerators, can create a tsunami of fire than can easily kill humans, can deflect a sound attack on the level of a wrecking ball) Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic combat speed (Intercepted Junko Hokaze's attack and easily dodged several of Kuroko Shirai's teleporting darts) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman with shadow body (Casually tore a fridge-sized computer out of the floor and threw it as a projectile with one hand) Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Wall Class with shadow body (Its blows can push back Junko Hokaze and are more powerful than the heavy machinery used to demolish buildings, can throw a fridge-sized computer with enough strength to crush a car) Durability: Human level | Likely Wall level with shadow body Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with Stativarius | Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with Stativarius Standard Equipment: Stativarius Tam Lin Intelligence: Above average, created the secret organization Blue Blood, helped make the card game created by her daughter become incredibly popular, skilled violinist Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Stativarius Tam Lin: One of the Stativarius, a type of violin worth hundreds of millions of yen that was made in the 1700s. Stativarius are widely considered to be the world's greatest violins. There is more distortion in the Stativarius' sound than with a normal violin. If played in a certain way, the Stativarius' notes can be used as a psychological attack. The invisible notes are visualized by the target/s as illusionary weapons like sharp blades. When hit by these weapons, the enemy suffers real pain and can even suffer a physical blow and be thrown off their feet. Shutting down one's own sense of hearing does nothing to prevent his, as the effect is carried by the sound's vibrations into the target's body. The vibrations/sounds can also be used to shake all the bones in the target's body to inflict more pain. Additionally, the notes can be used to redirect electricity away from the user, preventing even Mikoto Misaka's electricity from reaching the wielder. * Spiritual Item: The Stativarius are actually autonomous parasitic spiritual items created during the Rosicrucian age preceding the Golden Dawn. Tam Lin is able to take the form of a shadow-like figure with a giant upper torso and two giant arms that extends from Ryouu's own shadow. It can also control the body of its wielder like a marionette and communicate by vibrating the strings of the Stativarius. Damaging or destroying the shadow body is meaningless as Tam Lin's real body is the Stativarius violin. Additionally, Tam Lin can prevent mind-controlling powers that only affect humans like Shokuhou Misaki's from affecting Ryouu, as its non-human mind gets in the way. * Magic: Tam Lin can use its violin strings to produce explosion-like shockwaves that can throw away people and smash several industrial computers around itself, powerful sound-blasts and even use the sound to cast various magic spells that summon and manipulate the four elements of fire, earth, air and water (which includes ice). Specifically, it showed a spell that creates a tsunami of fire with enough radiant heat to scorch a human body. Key: Ryouu Sakibasu | Stativarius Tam Lin Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Music Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Pain Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9